The Best Medicine
by dimplesssx
Summary: Bella is a student who volunteers at Seattle Children's Hospital. Riley is a kid undeterred by his constant trips to the hospital. The two form an unlikely friendship, bonding over a mutual love of Star Wars. Edward, Riley's dad and single father, struggles with his lack of control over his son's condition. Could Bella be the best medicine for this family's broken heart? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my newest foray into the world of fanfiction. Firstly, thank you for clicking on my little story, it means a lot, I hope I don't disappoint! Second, please leave a review. I don't mind whether it's a simple thumbs up/down or a novella critiquing this work. I want to hear what you think. Plus, I'm needy, so praise is most welcome. Anyhoo, best get on with the story. I'm not sure what my schedule will be for updates yet, I have assignments due every couple of days for the next two months so this is my escape from the hell that is honours year! I hope you stick with me, I'll try my best to get the chapters written up quickly so it's just a case of uploading to the website.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own Twilight, the characters associated or the plotline. Stephanie Meyer hit that jackpot.**  
><strong>Disclaimer 2: I do not, have not, and probably will not live in Seattle. Therefore I have no idea of the geography, have very few facts about the landmarks and hospitals mentioned in this story. It's fiction, work with me here people.<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer 3: I do, in fact, volunteer in a children's hospital in bonny Scotland, so I do have limited knowledge and some experience of the goings on of a children's hospital. That said, none of the patient stories are a reflection of real people I have encountered. This is entirely made up. Again, see *fiction*.<strong>

I walked through the doors of Seattle Children's Hospital and greeted the receptionist as I signed in. Clipping my ID badge to my pale pink shirt, I hopped in an elevator and let it carry me up to the second floor.

Exiting, I pumped antibacterial wash into my hands and used my elbow to hit the call button at the door as I massaged the disinfecting lotion into my hands. Smiling at Jessica, the nurse who had come to let me through, I made a beeline for bed six.

I heard the signature "pew pew" noises that always accompanied some new video game bed six's occupant was always playing and sighed in content.

I had been walking home one night, it was pretty late because I had been on the late shift at the mom and pop diner I worked at; Abby's. As I passed the hospital, I heard the distressed sobs of a very young girl crying for her momma. It pulled at my heartstrings so hard that the next morning I was searching online for volunteering opportunities. I hate crying kids, it's my kryptonite. I had never been able to handle it when I used to babysit on weekends back home in Forks. The sight of watery doe eyes and a small quivering lip had me crumbling faster than an Oreo cookie in a glass of milk.

I had been given a tour and offered an interview by the volunteer manager, Shelley Cope. Ms Cope, who always insisted I call her Shell – a fact I conveniently forgot often- was a short woman with grey, curly hair that she always pinned up and reading glasses that hung around her neck on a gold chain when they weren't sitting a the end of her slim nose. She was a woman with kind eyes and a warm heart and had been impressed with my reasoning for wanting to lend a hand. Her words still echoed in my head:

"_It's going to be tough. There will be sick kids, kids who get better and kids who will never leave this place. Some of them will be born here and never leave the four walls of their ward except to go to surgery or a scan. But that's why they need you. They need you to keep a smile on their face and their minds off their situation. However, it's not just the kids. You're going to become a best friend, confidant and reliable shoulder to cry on for those kids' parents. They are the ones who have to put on a brave face for their child, all the while feeling totally helpless and lost because nothing they can do will stop the pain and suffering of their baby. So be prepared for tantrums and tears, especially from the parents. You will be invaluable to them. Make them smile, and you have done your job."_

I smiled at her welcome speech and signed the dotted line, officially commencing my jaunt at Seattle Children's.

It hadn't been easy. There were days where it took every ounce of power in me to hold myself together in front of a child or their family, only to fall to pieces as soon as my own front door closed behind me. Angela, my flat mate and best friend, had learned to keep a tub of Ben and Jerry's phish food in the freezer at all times, next to a bottle of vodka. But it was so rewarding. I mean, how could I not feel proud that when it was time for little Alex's sixth injection and he refused to sit still for it because he "felt like a pin cushion" (an expression he'd overheard his mom use days before), I had distracted him by starting up a debate as to who would win in a fight- Darth Vader or a Dalek. Darth Vader won, by the way. Alex is a huge Star Wars fan. We got along great. So well in fact that, when he was discharged for a final time, he gave me a massive hug and slipped his deck of Star Wars playing cards into my jeans pocket. The kid had me smiling for days.

An excited voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Miss Bella! Guess what, guess what!"

Riley, the occupant of bed six, and the most amazing little guy in the world, was bouncing up and down slightly on his bed – as much as he could without tearing the various tubes and needles from his body. I grinned at the kid, taking in his sickly pale complexion but focussing on his sparkling green eyes.

"What Master Riley? Did you finally complete level 56 on your game?"

"No," he pouted, "I'm still stuck on level 55. But this news is way more exciting than that, guess!"

"Hmm…I don't know; you'll have to tell me."

"I peed today!"

I gasped in surprise and a grin spread across my face so quickly my cheeks hurt.

"Oh Riley, that is the best news I've had all week! I'm so proud of you buddy. What did your grandma say?"

The little boy beamed at my glee and happily told me that his "Meemee" hadn't arrived yet so I was the first to find out. This didn't really surprise me; Riley's grandma Esme usually timed her visits with my shifts. She and her husband Carlisle- a surgeon at UW- were often with Riley at the same time I was making my rounds. I had become quite close with the couple. They were very loving grandparents and very difficult not to like. Despite their grandson's situation, they never broke their façade and were always eager to hear about his day, needles and all.

I sat with Riley a while longer before deciding I should probably visit the other patients. There were a few new admissions to the neo-natal ward and I was excited to have some new babies to cuddle. The perks of the job and all that.

Promising Riley I'd be back before I left, I popped in and out of wards, saying hello to various parents and demanding a coffee and catch up with a lovely couple whose daughter was admitted some months ago for cancer treatment. Little Maggie wasn't getting much sleep recently with the latest concoction of drugs making her vomit, so Siobhan and Peter hadn't slept much either and they looked like they were both running on fumes.

I eventually arrived in NICU and watched a stunning couple peer through the glass window, staring at one of the cots.

Sidling up beside them, I peeked through.

"Which of these little heart breakers is yours then?"

The mother, a beautiful woman with long blond hair and a worried look etched on her face looked at me, slightly startled, but quickly responded.

"Annabelle, first row, third from the right. And you're right about heart breaker; she has her daddy's eyes."

"But her mother's looks," her husband replied. He was a tall, meaty man with kind eyes and smile-inducing dimples in his cheeks. "Which is yours?"

I smiled, "None of them, really. I'm a volunteer here. I get to spend my time snuffling these little guys and making sure their parents are getting enough down time. Want me to take over for a while? This window is my happy place. I can stay here and watch your gorgeous girl while the two of you walk around a bit. There's the promise of sunshine, why don't you grab a drink and sit in the sensory garden for a few minutes? I can even go in and tell your Annabelle where you're off to if you want me to?"

The woman looked to her daughter, all hooked up and tiny, then to her husband.

"I would blame the hormones for my tears, but do you know? That's the best news I've had in three days. Em, can we go? I don't know how much more I can take of this glass separating us anyway, but I don't want to wake her. Let me grab my bag from the nurse and we'll go get a drink?"

Her husband nodded and she hurried off.

"Y'know," he said as he watched after her, "she hasn't left this glass in over 50 hours. You are an angel. What's your name?"

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan. And I'm no angel, but if you have to stick around here long enough I could be your new best friend. I have even been known to bring in baking on occasion, so stick with me bud, I'll keep you right." I bumped his shoulder to brighten the mood and noticed his wife coming round the corner.

"Well Bella, we won't be gone long. If she wakes, will you go in and hold her for me? Just her hand or something, she can't really be taken out the incubator because of all the wires, but we like her knowing that she has someone watching over her. We'll be back soon. I'm Emmett, by the way, and my beautiful wife is Rosalie. We'll be back soon."

I nodded in encouragement and turned to watch the little tykes in their cots.

Most of the kids in this ward were preemies, and from the look of little Annabelle, she was very quick to enter the world. I'd have to guess that she was about 34 weeks old, she was tiny. She started wriggling around in her cot so I doused my hands in more antibacterial wash and let myself into the ward.

Standing next to her cot, I took in her small form. Her lungs would definitely still be underdeveloped and the multiple tubes that entered her body suggested that she was suffering from other problems too. She started to make little keening noises, so I stuck my hand through the arm opening and stroked her miniature hand in an attempt to calm her. The other babies seemed to be oblivious to her noises, they were all snuffling away in their dreams.

Annabelle wasn't quite settling, so I decided a little lullaby might help; it always did when I babysat Sam and Emily Uley's kids back home. Embry and Quil were terrors when it came to sleeping, the only way to get them to drift off was to sing and rock them as I sat in the rocking chair their nursery had sat in the corner.

I decided something a little cheery would be suitable, so I settled for a classic.

"_When all the world is a hopeless jumble and the raindrops tumble all around, heaven opens a magic lane.  
>When all the clouds darken up the skyway, there's a rainbow highway to be found leading from your window pane to a place behind the sun, just a step beyond the rainbow."<em>

Tony Bennett, as usual, didn't let me down and soon enough little Annabelle's movements slowed along with her breathing until she stilled completely and the rhythmic rising and falling of her chest signalled that she was fast asleep.

I looked up at that moment to the window and a pair of stormy green eyes gazed back at me. I smiled, somewhat embarrassed, I didn't usually sing in front of the parents, it was something I saved for the children.

The man with the deep green eyes let one edge of his mouth curl up in an awkward smile and he averted his gaze to the crib that held little Annabelle. I removed my hand from her little fingers and let myself out the room.

"Which one of the little angels is yours?"

"None of them, I just like this ward. It's peaceful. They are so innocent, you know? They don't know what's happening to them. It's a blessing really."

I nodded, not looking at him, but at the sleeping forms in their cots. Something about this man was familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Before I could ask him which ward his child was in, he excused himself and rushed away. It wasn't that uncommon an occurrence. The parents of the sick children all reacted in different ways. Some loved to talk about their worries, others preferred to talk about anything but the hospital. And then there were those who just didn't want to talk at all. I tried not to push; I could never imagine their pain, so I just tried to understand it.

I was shaken from that thought by the return of Rosalie and Emmett.

"Little Annabelle is sound asleep. We had a little wriggle and a sob earlier, but Tony Bennett soon had her back in the land of nod. Are you feeling any better?"

Rosalie smiled; it was small but appreciative, and nodded.

"It was so…freeing to just get away for a little while. Thank you so much. Can I ask why you are here?"

I smiled and explained my role in the hospital and made them promise that they would seek me or one of the other volunteers out if they needed a chat.

Looking at the clock and realising it was later than I had anticipated, I made a tentative coffee date with Rosalie for my next shift which was two days away on Thursday and bid them both farewell.

Back in Riley's ward, he was debating the pros and cons of cookies with Francesca, the girl in the bed next to his. Esme and Carlisle were watching on from Riley's bedside so I quietly greeted them so as not to disturb the heated discussion between the children.

Esme took my hand in hers and squeezed it, her eyes shining with delight.

"Did he tell you? About this morning? Oh Bella, he is so proud of himself. I could burst!"

I giggled at Esme's enthusiasm over the production of bodily fluid, but I understood her glee. This day had been a long time coming. It was partly why I was so close to this little boy. He had been admitted during my first ever shift two months ago, so we had learned the ropes of the hospital together. He'd been in and out. Mostly in. It was tough for his family, but they were so strong as a unit. I had never met his parents but from his chatter and Carlisle's first coffee break, I'd learned that his father was a doctor Gramps and his shifts at the hospital were erratic at best. His mother didn't live with them, I assumed they were divorced, and it sounded like it wasn't an amicable split. It all boiled down to an affair and her inability to cope with her son's condition. It was sad but too often the case that a prolonged illness as severe as Riley's could really crack a relationship. From Esme's mutterings though, it would appear her departure was neither completely surprising nor unwelcome.

Carlisle winked at me and it was the first time I think I'd truly seen him smile. He was a handsome man, his blond hair graying at the temples. The smile he gave his wife made me sigh; the love this couple shared was incredible. A force so strong, it was impossible not to notice it.

"Miss Bella, you're back! I forgot to ask earlier, did you bake me anything? This talk of cookies has gotted me hungry. And my daddy was here, but you missed him again. He had to go though, his beeper went again. Meemee and Gramps need to invite you to my birthday party too. You will come right? I want to show you off to my cousin Robert, he doesn't believe I have a best friend who's old. He says that's not possible, but he's wrong isn't he Miss Bella? Because you and me, we're best friends, right?"

I smiled at the excited little boy and nodded enthusiastically.

"Robert doesn't know what he's talking about. You're the coolest guy ever, how could I not want to be your best friend? And I didn't bake anything, but since you're having a party, maybe I could bake something for you then?"

I looked to Esme who nodded slightly. My mind was already racing with ideas. This boy had three loves: Star Wars, soccer and the beach. I thought I could make a large Star Wars themed birthday cake and soccer ball cupcakes. It would be tricky, but so worth it to see Riley's face.

"Oh Miss Bella, you are the best!" Riley exclaimed, nodding his head furiously.

Us adults laughed then and I made a mental note to add the date of the party, three weeks from now, to my diary.

I sat with Brianna and Francesca for a while, giving their parents a couple of hours to run home, shower, change and bring back comforts for their daughters. While I was with them, I braided Francesca's jet black hair and then sang to Brianna while she lay with her head in my lap and I stroked her head softly. Five year old Brianna was recovering from a kidney transplant and her sutures kept her from sleeping sometimes, so any sleep she got was golden.

Eventually, it was time for me to clock out and head home. I had a literature paper due in a week and I wanted it finished before the weekend so I could catch up on some reading and television shows. So with some hugs and promises of baked goods next time I was in, I left the hospital and made the twenty minute walk back to my apartment.

Angela was in the kitchen preparing dinner when I got in. I knew this because pots were banging together and there was a slight burning smell lingering in the air. I greeted her as I pulled OJ from the fridge and we chatted about her day.

After a plate of singed salmon and vegetables, I sat at my desk and drafted my 3,000 word paper. Then at eleven o'clock I performed my night time ritual of peppermint tea, bathroom activities and jumped into my double bed, bone tired and ready for sleep, which overtook me quickly and soundly.

**There you have it: the first installment of The Best Medicine. I'm not too sure how long this story will be, I haven't thought that far ahead yet. But now it's time for me to start my day, I hope some of you will make it a great one by leaving me a wee review. I hear the teapot calling me, until next time.**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm back! I just want to thank each and every reader who took the time to peruse this story; I'm so pleased people seem to like it! To those who favorited, followed or reviewed, big squishy hugs are sent your way! I'm not going to dally, I'll get right on with it, and so here is chapter 2**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own Twilight, the characters associated or the plotline. Stephanie Meyer hit that jackpot.**  
><strong>Disclaimer 2: I do not, have not, and probably will not live in Seattle. Therefore I have no idea of the geography, have very few facts about the landmarks and hospitals mentioned in this story. It's fiction, work with me here people.<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer 3: I do, in fact, volunteer in a children's hospital in bonny Scotland, so I do have limited knowledge and some experience of the goings on of a children's hospital. That being said, none of the patient stories are a reflection of real people I have encountered. This is entirely made up. Again, see *fiction*.<strong>

* * *

><p>I was sat on a bench in the sensory garden, letting the cool breeze calm my thoughts as I hugged a now lukewarm cup of coffee in my hands. I set it down beside me and slumped forward, holding my head in my hands and resting my elbows on my knees, muttering to myself.<p>

"Stupid Bella, I mean, seriously, could you act any more of a moron?"

"I don't know if you could, but sitting alone and talking to yourself aloud will certainly have people thinking you're a loon. What's up hon?"

I squeaked in surprise and was met with the tired but mirthful eyes of Rosalie; the mother of the preemie I'd met a few days earlier. Blushing, I slid myself along the bench to make room and gestured for her to sit next to me.

"Ah Rosalie, this is just your typical young girl fumbling over her words and tripping over her feet at the sight of a man; you know how it goes. Don't worry about me," I winked and she laughed lightly, humouring me.

We sat in a comfortable silence. I had learnt quickly never to use the phrase "How are you feeling today?" around parents, it was an idiotic question and would likely have an adult clam up rather than say what was on their mind. I let them open up to me. It also meant I wouldn't be shoving my foot any further into my mouth than I already had today.

After a few minutes, Rosalie turned to me and I knew she was ready to talk so I faced her and smiled in encouragement. She sighed.

"Bella, how do you do this? I mean, how can you spend your time here? It's so full of pain and suffering. And it's not just pain, those are babies in pain. Hundreds of babies. Why put yourself through that on a regular basis?"

I looked at her carefully, she was obviously deflecting from the true worries on her mind, but I answered her anyway: they were valid questions.

"Y'know, I asked myself those questions every day for the first two months of coming here. After every shift I left this place having had a fake smile plastered on my face for the best part of four hours. I'd seen ill children, scared children, terrified parents and heartbroken families. I almost quit. It was taking a huge toll on me personally. I couldn't think about anything except those sad eyes and the tear-stained cheeks.  
>But then I realised that my moping wouldn't make them better. I wasn't there to share their pain. I was there to alleviate the pressure of the parents. I was there to make the children happy, not better. I'm no miracle worker. I'm not even a doctor. I'm hardly an adult for Christ's sake! But there's one thing I can do and that's talk. So I talk to the families and chat nonsense the children and even the nurses and doctors. They need someone there as much as the children and the families because it's the professionals who are blamed first. And that's alright. Because who else is there to blame at the time?<br>My job is to come here and help in any way I can. If a kid smiles after I've spent time with them, or even just stops crying, I've done what I came to do. I don't really register their pain the same anymore either.  
>I don't mean I don't feel for them because you can't look at a child hooked up to all those monitors and not feel your heart break slightly. But I just don't let that part take over. I let the joy fill me when a baby clutches at my finger or one of the boys duels me at Star Wars or the girls want me to braid their hair because it's finally grown back long enough to plait it.<br>So that's why I do it Rosalie. I do it for you, I do it for Annabelle and I do it for me, so I feel I've given back somehow. It makes me feel useful and worthwhile."

I blushed when I realised I'd ranted a bit too long and looked to her hoping she hadn't gotten bored or offended by my tirade.

Looking into her piercing blue eyes I saw neither boredom nor offense. I saw…gratitude. It made me blush even harder. Damn blush always gave me away.

Her eyes shone with tears, she grabbed my hand and squeezed it, saying nothing. She nodded –mostly to herself- and stood up, brushing off the invisible lint from her black dress pants.

"Well, Miss Bella, I must say, you are doing a damn good job. I need to go, I want Emmett to go home for a while and sleep. That man won't leave this hospital without Annie he says, but he's exhausted. I might need your fire to chase him out of here so if you hear me holler, you better come running!"

We both laughed and I walked her back inside, tossing my untouched coffee and offering her a smile before heading to the wards.

Dousing my hands in antibacterial wash and using my elbow to call the nurses' desk for entry, I saw a head of black hair bouncing on the other side of the window.

Smiling, I bounced back and heard the tinkling giggles that made my heart flutter.

Darcy was the first girl I met on the cancer ward. At the time her grey eyes were sunken and dull, her skin a sickly yellow and her body so frail she had to be lifted in and out of her cot. But despite her state, whenever her family was visiting, she produced the most beautiful smile.

Darcy's family lived over an hour's drive from the hospital and with three other children to care for; it was often difficult for her parents to visit. Darcy had come to terms with her separation, but her parents had not. They always apologised and promised to do better the next week, but it was the same stories; her brothers had been fighting, grandma had been ill, her little sister hadn't been sleeping so none of the household were.

Despite this, the family time Darcy shared with them was precious and she made sure to save all her smiles for when they were around. She didn't want them worrying. That's what she told me.

"_They've got enough troubles with me being sick. I don't want them getting sick too_."

It took everything in me not to burst into tears and scoop that little girl into my arms when she told me that. Instead, I told her she was the strongest little girl I knew and that her bravery and selflessness wouldn't go unrewarded. She gave me one of her special smiles for that; there were little dimples showing and I could count every tooth.

Sure enough, when her hair started growing in, it didn't come in thin and in bad condition like she had been told to expect. It had grown fast; thick and jet black like her daddy's. She was thrilled. We all were. She whispered to me one afternoon while her mother was talking to Dr Jeremy that this was her reward for all her smiles. Her smiling made her hair grow back pretty. I had to agree with her.

After spending some time in the play kitchen with Darcy and reading a story to all the children on the ward; George's Marvellous Medicine by Roald Dahl (a childhood favourite of mine), I decided that I'd spent enough time away from the ward I was avoiding and that it was safe to head back.

The ward I had been avoiding was the kidney ward. I hadn't had the best of times when I'd gone to see Riley earlier. He'd been in a foul mood and no matter how hard I tried to cheer him up, nothing worked. Not even my Chewbacca impression. That's when it happened.

"_Come on Ri, I just did my Chewy noise. Scared Nurse Jessica half to death too! You have to smile at that…please?"  
>He looked at me, his big green eyes filling with tears and the frown not easing up on his forehead. He huffed and turned his back on me, lying down and facing the other wall.<em>

_I hated that he was upset, I really did. And I told him that. He was angry because all the kids who had been admitted when he first arrived had now been "fixed" as he called it. He was frustrated that he was still stuck in this hospital and the other children were well enough to move home. He didn't want to make friends with the other four children on his side of the ward. He wanted his daddy and grandparents to come in with a bag to pack up his things and take him home._

"_Riley, I really am sorry buddy. I'm going to go now, but I promise I'll be back later okay? Your dad should be here soon, you can't be sad when he's here. I'll come back in a while; I want to check in on some of the new kids upstairs and the preemies. Maybe if you're feeling a bit better I can persuade Jessica to find us a wheelchair and I'll take you up to see the babies with me? Would you like that?"_

_He just shrugged his shoulders, still lying down, so I left him. Backing out from his bed and closing the curtain I turned round and smacked straight into something hard. And warm. And muscular. Shit._

"_Excuse me? This is a children's hospital. You can't use words like that around here. Are you stupid?"_

_A harsh, stony voice whispered rudely in my ear. Then I realised I had sworn out loud. Ms Cope would have my ass for that. Hang on…this guy just called me stupid for being startled. Son of a- how dare he!_

"_Yeah, well I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be calling people stupid in a children's ward either, ass-hat. The kids are like freaking sponges here."_

_I spat back as quietly as I possibly could while maintaining my anger._

_I stepped back from the chest I'd been whisper-yelling at and took a look at the face that was above the chest._

_Sweet Lord._

_I would recognise those green eyes, no matter how stormy the ones I was looking into were. This was Riley's father. This famous Edward Cullen, extraordinary doctor, fabulous father and apparently fantastically rude man._

_I may or may not have been agitated by my inability to cheer up his son. And that may or may not be the reason why I was as angry with this man._

"_And seriously," he continued, his lips quirking into a condescending smirk, "Chewbacca noises? How old are you, twelve?"_

"_No, I'm twenty one, but your son is six and usually enjoys my Chewbacca noises. Just not today apparently. Any other day and he'd be making them too. Or Darth Vader noises. He's good at those ones. And he can do a neat impression of C3PO, but my dad's is better. Not that I'd ever tell him that…"_

_I tailed off, as I realised that my arm was grabbed and I was dragged into a consulting room next to Riley's cot. _

_I looked up at the man, startled, and noticed his facial expression change to one of anger._

"_I told you to stop swearing in this ward. Especially in front of my kid who you seem to know so well. Who the hell are you?"_

_I'd sworn out loud again. I had to stop doing that. I'd never done it before; I was usually so careful._

"_Excuse me, what on earth do you think you're doing, manhandling me?"_

"_I asked you first," he responded, childishly._

_I took a moment to size him up. And by size him up I mean I totally checked him out. Subtly, of course._

_He had reddish-brown hair, like his mother and son, his eyes were still dark and stormy green and his thin pink lips were pressed into a hard line. Despite his obvious disdain for me, he was an incredible handsome man. Good grief._

_Snapping out of my thoughts, I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes._

"_I'm Bella. I volunteer here. You must be Riley's dad, yes? It's funny; he says nothing but great things about you. So do your parents. Except that you work too much. I don't think that's an insult though, just not ideal when your son is as upset as he is. You know, you need to get more into Star Wars and things like that; that's what he's really into just now. I'm sure he'll change his favourite movie soon, but you better get up to scratch on your trivia because he is all over those films just now. I don't care that he's six, the boy has good taste. And it's exactly the kind of thing I was into when I was six. But my dad always wanted a son and there's only me so-"_

_I was cut off by Mr Cullen raising his hand. He looked like he was breathing deeply…to calm himself…shit, I'd been rambling again. Double shit, I'd insulted him. What the hell is wrong with me!?_

"_Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Mr Cullen. Seriously, I don't know what's wrong with me today. Well I do, it's because Ri's in a bad mood. It always makes me grouchy. And then I ramble because I think if I keep talking eventually I'll say something to cheer myself or someone else up. And I'm doing it again. Oh god, please I'm so sorry, I'm just going to go before I make things worse. Just know that Riley is in a really bad mood today. Tommy was released this morning and he was the last of the original bunch. So yeah, tread lightly. If in doubt try Chewbacca noises. I know I did and it didn't work but your voice is probably much deeper and more masculine than mine and will probably sound better. Yeah so I'm just gonna…"_

_I let my voice trail off and bolted out the door, leaving that poor man standing in the room, shell-shocked and alone._

I blushed furiously at the memory, groaning and leaning against the wall. I decided to take a moment to collect myself before I buzzed Jessica. It would also give me a few more minutes to miss Mr Cullen by.

"I am such a dolt. Seriously, who does that? Who swears in front of a man's young son, insults the man, blatantly checks him out, insults him again, talks his ear off and runs before he gets the chance to retaliate? Apparently Bella does that. Stupid Bella."

"You can add madness to your list of qualities. You talk aloud. It's the first sign of madness, or so I'm told."

I jumped a foot in the air and whipped round to see Mr Cullen standing there. His arms were crossed, his eyebrow raised and lips pulled into a smirk that made me weak at the knees and blush even redder than before.

"You know, it's very rude to sneak up on people. It's even ruder to listen in on their personal rants. It's ruder still to stand around and make fun of the embarrassed party."

I looked into his eyes and there was a flicker of fire amongst the mirth. He stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall opposite mine, watching me carefully.

"I do apologise, but it's also rude to swear in front of a child, get angry at a stranger for chiding your inappropriate language and then run away before he gets the chance to apologise for his tone."

I closed my eyes and prayed for the ground to swallow me whole. He'd heard the entire thing.

I opened my eyes and found that the ground hadn't opened up and pulled me away from this mortifying situation. Instead, Mr Cullen's lips were twitching in an attempt…in an attempt to stop him from laughing? Oh great, now the rude man found me entertaining. Well done Bella, you're doing great today.

"Yeah, well laughing is not helping. I know, I'm so mature. I blame my mother. And the fact that I spend upwards of twelve hours a week listening to "knock knock" jokes and having my hair pulled and watching SpongeBob and…I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

This time, Mr Cullen doesn't withhold his laughter, but lets it ring through the empty hallway of the hospital. It's a glorious sound; throaty and masculine and…shit, I bet I'm drooling.

I let him enjoy this moment, since I know parents of the kids here don't usually have many reasons to laugh. Eventually he tails off, wipes away invisible happy tears and offers me a hand to shake.

"Edward Cullen, Riley's dad, not a Star Wars fan but most definitely about to become the owner of the DVD box set."

"Bella Swan, Riley's best friend, Star Wars lover, chronic rambler and about to go dig myself out the hole you found me in. Oh and you can have my box set, I have them all on my laptop anyway."

He held my hand for a second longer and I enjoyed the cool touch of his fingers wrapped around mine. He stared into my eyes and I felt myself starting to blush again. He dropped my hand quickly.

"I'm really sorry about earlier Bella. Had I any idea you were Riley's best friend, I would never have jumped down your throat like that. I thought you were one of the nurses. I've heard all about you of course, but I didn't know what you looked like. Riley's description "she looks cool, like she's my best friend" wasn't much of a help. And my mother only throws around words like 'perfection', 'an angel' and 'beautiful', while true, are not much use either. So please, forgive me Miss Bella, best friend to Riley and avid Star Wars fan."

My mouth gaped. I'm sure I looked like a fish the way I kept opening it and closing it. But I had no idea what to say. So I didn't really say anything. I kind of mumbled some garbled nonsense and grabbed the now open door to Riley's ward, nodding in Mr Cullen's direction but not making eye contact and all but ran inside, praying the door would close quickly behind me.

That wasn't the case. The bloody doors had safety mechanisms that meant they crawled closed slower than my grandma walked up the stairs. And that's slow, people.

I heard hurried footsteps behind me but I didn't turn round until my arm was grabbed – for the second time today – and was met with those jelly-leg-inducing green eyes. At a first glance I thought he was angry. But when he tugged on my arm to draw my eyes back to his, I realised he wasn't angry. I didn't recognise the emotion swimming in his green orbs. I just knew it was intense and I didn't want to deal with intense. My own personality-berating was intense already.

"Bella, I'm sorry if I offended you. Please, forgive me. All I seem to have done since we met this morning is offend you. I'm off to a great start, huh?"

I offered small smile and shook my head.

"You haven't offended me at all, I just realised I'd been rambling again and thought that if I ran away I could pretend it didn't happen. Apparently it doesn't work. Especially if the person subjected to the rambling runs after me. Please just let me go hide in a dark room for a while? It's probably the safest option for everyone."

He laughed softly and nodded, releasing my arm and motioning with his head towards Riley's bed.

"Before you go, I know someone who has something to tell you. Come with me, please? It won't take long."

Following him to Riley's cot, we drew back the curtain and found a very solemn little boy sitting up with a book in his hand but he didn't seem to be paying much attention to it.

"Bella! I'm really sorry about before. I was rude and angry and I'm sorry, please don't stop being my best friend. Your Chewy impression is great. Although I got my dad to do it and his is a bit better. But still, I want you to be my best friend. Because you're cool. So are you going to be my best friend? I don't have any other friends here now so you're my only one."

I grinned at his rambling – this is why we got on so well, despite the fifteen year age gap – and plopped down on the bed.

"Buddy, you'll always be my best friend. I promise you that no one will ever change that, not even you. Now, I have to go before I literally talk your poor dad's ear off. You make sure you save a book for me. I'm back on Saturday morning. We can watch some baseball together and make up the commentary or something. I love you, buddy. Keep smiling for me, kay?"

He nodded, wrapped his little arms around my waist and squeezed me as tightly as he could and I squeezed him right back.

I don't think I'd ever understand how that little boy wormed his way into my heart. It was the eyes first. Then his heart.

Fist-bumping my best friend, I stood to leave and realised that Mr Cullen had witnessed the entire exchange.

His face was unreadable.

I smiled cautiously and hurried down the hallway and into the staffroom to retrieve my things.

"Did you mean it?"

"Holy shit!"

I hadn't heard the door open as I bent down to collect my bag and jacket from my cubby hole at the bottom.

Whipping round, I saw Mr Cullen watching me carefully.

"Did you really mean what you said to him?"

I didn't understand what he was talking about. "That he's my best friend? Well, yeah, I mean, don't tell my flatmate because I think she'd be pretty cut up knowing a six year old is cooler than her. But yeah, he's awesome, have you met him?" I tried to joke, but his expression didn't change.

"No, not the buddy thing. You said you loved him. Did you mean that?"

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, I didn't even realise! You must think I'm so unprofessional. I mean, I don't get paid, but there are rules. And I promise I'm not some weirdo. Well, I'm weird, but not that kind of weird. I passed all the security checks and everything. I'm normal, honest-"

I hadn't noticed that Mr Cullen had crossed the room during my rant until his finger was on my lips; effectively hushing me.

"No," he murmured his face suddenly very close to mine, his eyes searching…for something. "I don't think you're a weirdo, but you're definitely weird. I just…I mean…you really love him?"

"Of course I do," I mumbled against his hand until he removed it, "how could I not? He's amazing. I've spent more time with him than any other kid in this hospital since I started. He needed a friend. That's what I'm here for. It's not my fault he's so cool that he worked his way very easily into my heart. He's completely loveable. He's your son, you should know that."

I didn't get a chance to say anything else. Mr Cullen nodded his head and fled the room.

I definitely did something wrong there. I just didn't know which part of what I'd said had upset him. I'd said quite a lot. I really hoped he didn't report me to Ms Cope. I enjoyed working here. I didn't think it was unethical, I mean, I wasn't his doctor or anything. I was like a teacher. And teachers are allowed to care for their students, right?

Except, I wasn't a teacher. I was a volunteer. And I think I had just upset a parent. Not only a parent, but a doctor parent who was bound to have connections in this hospital. I think I'd just blown it when I said that. I let my big mouth get me into trouble again.

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Bella, Bella, Bella. I know exactly how she feels. My mouth gets me into trouble all the time too. Ah well.<strong>  
><strong>Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 as much as you did chapter 1. I really like these characters. They seem real. Perfectly imperfect. Flawed, but not to the point of martyrdom. I hope you like them as much as I do! Please review, it makes me want to write more and develop this story faster!<strong>

**Much love**  
><strong>xoxo<strong>


End file.
